


Hard Reset

by captain_trashmouth



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM as a form of self-care, Breathplay, Dissociation, Dom/sub Play, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sorry for being feral, Trans Character, Trans Galo Thymos, Yes I wrote porn again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_trashmouth/pseuds/captain_trashmouth
Summary: Galo's mind is too busy at the end of the day, and Lio helps him turn it off.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 163





	Hard Reset

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh I should be working on Parasomnia but my brain cell demanded that this be written. Hope y'all like 5k words of straight up porn
> 
> Some warnings for this fic: some AFAB language is used to describe body parts, derogatory language is used in a kink setting, and a single incident of face slapping
> 
> This is not beta read. Sorry if I missed any errors or mistakes, I'll proof it tomorrow and fix it when I've had some SLEEP
> 
> \- cap

Galo felt like a raw nerve. The voices coming from the television, even with the volume turned low, felt like electricity arcing between the two frayed ends of a wire. By all accounts, he should have been exhausted after the day he’d had. He’d spent his entire shift running from call to call until Ignis sent him home because he looked like he was at risk of collapsing. He knew that he should be dead on his feet, so why was he so wired? He’d showered when he’d gotten home, going through the motions on autopilot, driven by sheer force of habit. He felt far away from his body, but his mind was so busy. He wasn’t sure how he’d come to be sitting on his cushion at Lio’s feet, disconnected from how he had gotten there. Usually, he put himself on that cushion and in that position when he needed Lio take control. The cushion was a nonverbal request, a plea for a particular kind of care that only Lio could give him. He was sat between Lio’s knees where his partner sprawled on the couch, letting Lio hand-feed him popcorn piece by piece. Lio, who was pretending to watch television with rapt attention, had that telltale tension that meant that he knew what Galo was seeking. He laced his fingers through Galo’s wild hair, and Galo turned to absently rub his face against the smooth material of Lio’s leggings. Perhaps, if he pressed hard enough, he could buff his busy thoughts away. He was pulled from his buzzing reverie when Lio spoke, low and firm.

“What do you need, sweetheart?” Lio looked down at Galo, nudging him gently with the pointed toe of his boot. Galo had been clingy all evening, oscillating between anxiously picking his cuticles and fidgeting. He sought out Lio’s touch and then shied away from it in a way that made it perfectly clear that his mind was too busy, too loud. His skin felt like it was too tight, and it was starting to itch with the need to burn off that frantic mental energy. 

“Galo,” came Lio’s stern voice again, breaking him from his thoughts as Lio’s still gloved fingers slipped around his throat, tipping his head back. “I asked you a question.”

Galo squirmed a little in his spot on the cushion as he looked up at Lio, unsure of the right thing to say. “I need… something,” he trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut as embarrassment burned through him.

“You have to use your words if you want me to help you,” he murmured with a teasing lilt as he leaned forward to gently dragging his lips across Galo’s.

“I need-,” Galo’s voice came out shaky and strained, not at all the loud and brazen man that he usually was. He turned to look up at his lover. “I need a reset.”

“Good boy,” Lio praised, giving him a kiss in reward. Then he drew back, stopping Galo with a palm on his chest when the other man leaned up to chase him. “But I’m going to I need more information than that, baby doll.”

“My brain won’t be quiet,” Galo whispered tilting his head sharply, as if he were trying to drain the noise out of his ears like water. “It’s been so loud all day and it feels like TV static. I just want it to be quiet for a while.” 

“Scale of one to ten, how hard do you want me to put you down?” Lio teased at his lower lip with the pad of his thumb, the scent of the leather causing Galo to breathe in deep and savor it. “It’s okay to take a moment to think about it.”

Lio was always so smart. He knew that sometimes words were hard and wouldn’t come out right away or correctly. After a moment, he answered, “Six? Don’t feel connected, but don’t want a lot of pain.”

Lio leaned forward to kiss him again, open-mouthed this time. It was slow and soft, forcing Galo to slow down and absorb some of Lio’s calm, if only by osmosis. “Thank you, honey. You did great. Are you going to be okay if I put you in your spot while I prep everything else?”

Galo shook his head, twisting his hands in Lio’s cravat. “Need to be able to see you at least.”

Lio kissed his hair and murmured, “Okay, let’s go get you settled, then I’ll take care of you.” He stood up and offered Galo his hand. Galo took it.

\-----------------------------------

For as long as he could remember, Galo had been told how big he was, how loud, how larger than life he was. Most of the time, he liked that. It made him feel strong and like he mattered, like his shoulders were broad enough to carry the weight of the world and the expectations of those that depended on him. Sometimes, though, that burden was far too heavy to carry alone. He could not always be strong, and Lio had noticed that he tried to hide that from everyone. Lio, who saw every unraveling seam, every hairline fracture in him, refused to let him hide. This was not for hurting. It was for reconnecting, for building trust. This was a sanctuary, one that he and Lio had built together. Instead of choosing to suffer alone, he could have this instead. He could lay all those burdens at Lio’s feet and let Lio hold them for a while. 

The small sheepskin rug itself was not something remarkable, a simple Ikea purchase. It was what it represented. Lio had chosen it just for him, had given it to him as an invitation, as a physical representation of a promise. He would always be safe there. There, kneeling on the little sheepskin rug Lio had given to him when they first started playing these games, he could be small. He could be delicate and fragile in a way that he could not be outside of this space. He could let Lio overwhelm him and control everything from his breath to his climax. All that Lio asked of him was that he kneel, and every time, he chose to do so with a grateful heart. The little rug was fluffy enough to keep Galo from hurting his knees if he was asked to be still for a long time, but small enough that, once positioned in his corner, he could clearly see the bed, but would be too far to touch or be touched if Lio chose to leave him there.

After helping him out of his clothes, Lio had pressed him down onto the rug and started freeing up the bundles of silky red rope that they kept stowed in a trunk in the closet. Lio’s hands maneuvered his arms behind his back, and Galo moved to rest one wrist over the other. Lio handled him like he was something precious that just needed a little help to hold itself together, gently draping the rope over his wrists. Galo’s thoughts drifted like kelp swaying with the current on the bottom of a sun-warmed sea, and Lio never removed his hands from his skin for more than a few seconds. He needed that grounding, and the bite of the rope woke him up as Lio tied the columns around his arms, meticulous and careful. He had no job to do here, Lio had asked nothing of him but to be still. He focused on his breathing, the slow and steady rhythm of in and out as Lio tied the anchor around his chest, trapping his arms to his body. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, as the minutes had started to blur and bleed together as his body began to relax into his position. Lio bent at the waist to press a kiss to his forehead. He tangled his fingers in Galo’s mane of hair, gently running through his hair in reward. 

“You are always so good for me, baby boy.” Lio smiled gently at him, making sure that Galo gave him eye contact in order to make sure it was okay to proceed. Galo smiled back up at him, reverence and awe in his expression. “Come on, chin up, honey. There you go.” Lio tipped his face up and began to thread the tail of the rope through and over the anchor lines around his chest and shoulders, forming the star of the harness. It pushed his pecs out in a way that normally would have made him embarrassed by its vague femininity, but right now, the pressure from the rope only made him sink back into his own skin. The warmth that he knew so well had started to settle into his muscles, feeling them strain as he worked against his own body. Soon, Lio stepped back to admire his handiwork, the heels of his pointed boots clicking against the hardwood floor.

“You look amazing,” Lio told him, eyes gone dark as he looked Galo over and checked the ropes for pinch points. “Check in. Anywhere I shouldn’t touch today?”

“My arm,” Galo tried to collect his fuzzy thoughts. “Don’t think anywhere else hurts.” He hummed as Lio’s fingers scratched at his scalp. “I’ll tell you if I change my mind,” he added, almost as an afterthought.

“Thank you,” Lio was always ready to praise him when he effectively communicated his needs. “Color?” 

Galo barely understood the question, as he was already slipping under the surface of those warm, inviting waters. “Yes,” Galo breathed dreamily. 

Lio laughed softly as he cupped Galo’s face in his hands. “‘Yes’ isn’t a color, baby. Try again.”

Galo looked up at him with glassy eyes and smiled, soft and happy. “Green.”

“Alright,” Lio bent down to meet him as Galo sat up, seeking a kiss. “From now on, I’m going to be hard on you. You can do it. You know what you need to say if you need to stop or tone it down.” He only moved away again when Galo nodded the affirmative.

Lio sat down on the edge of the bed like he owned the place, casually adjusting himself where his pants were stretched taut over his erection. “Come here.” Galo did, walking on his knees, away from the safety of his corner. When he arrived, still kneeling between Lio’s widespread legs, Lio grabbed him by the hair. Galo hissed as pain lanced through his scalp. “You got a complaint?” Lio’s voice had changed as it sometimes did in these games, now low and mean. Galo tried to shake his head, but the grip only tightened as he moved. “Do I look like the complaint department to you?”

“No,” Galo rasped, still trying to shake his head. His brain was all swimmy.

“Excuse me?” Lio’s voice was venomous, dripping with disdain. It made Galo’s blood sing.

“N-no sir! _Ah!_ ” Galo cried out as Lio tweaked at his nipple with a cruel little smirk. “No sir!”

Lio loosened his grip on his hair, and slowly undid the zipper on his pants. He freed his cock with relative ease, and Galo realized that it was because he was not wearing underwear. When Galo grinned at that, Lio raised a smug eyebrow as he stroked himself, slow and deliberate. 

“You’re going to be a good little hole for me, because that’s your job right now.” Lio roughly pressed two gloved fingers into Galo’s mouth, eliciting a choking sound from Galo before he quickly adjusted. “I want to get my cock wet, and you’re just going to take it. Maybe, if you’re good, I’ll make a mess of your pretty face." Lio said it as if it were fact, as if it would come to pass. Galo liked the inevitability of that, of knowing exactly what was going to happen, and surrendering himself to it. “Open, tongue out.”

Galo did, sticking his tongue out and looking up at Lio as his lover tugged him in by the hair. He whimpered a little when Lio did not shove himself in right away, and Galo strained against the hold, fighting to get to him. He wanted Lio, he wanted to please him. Lio was all that mattered, in that moment, his own needs were only a fleeting thought, a soap bubble drifting away. Galo strained again, whining petulantly as Lio still held him back, hard and fast. Galo heard the crack before he felt it, the whip-fast strike of an open hand against his cheek. It dazed him, but it forced him just a little further back into his body. He finally felt present.

“Shut up,” Lio ordered, cold and not to be trifled with. “You’re just a hole for me to use. You don’t get to make noise right now.” Galo almost spoke, almost said _yes sir_ , but he had not been given the order. When he held his tongue, Lio smiled beatifically, stroking a gentle hand over the place he had struck. Galo’s skin was hot and red across his cheek, but he let his eyes slip shut as Lio soothed him. “Good boy. Now try again.”

Galo opened his mouth again; he had more patience now. Lio rubbed the head of his cock against him, relishing the wet heat of Galo’s tongue. He gave a few shallow thrusts, just inside, before guiding Galo in. Galo kept his mouth soft and slack, thinking of nothing but letting Lio use him. He would only act when told to do so, these were not his decisions to make. Lio traced his thumb over Galo’s skin again, feeling the place where his cockhead met the slick inside of his cheek. He hummed in satisfaction, using the grip on Galo’s hair as leverage to slowly drag him up and down. 

“Tighten up,” Lio ordered, giving Galo a tap on the chin. He did so, hollowing his cheeks to provide suction. “Good boy.” The praise washed over Galo like a wave. He had done well, he would continue to do well. He let himself be moved, let himself be guided as the blunt tip of Lio’s dick started to press toward the back of his throat. The pace had picked up, Lio was moving with more intent but it was not frantic. Purposeful, but not for the purpose of finishing. Lio was using him to get himself hard. 

Pressing deep into the wet constriction of Galo’s throat, Lio gave a low groan. He was a quiet lover, preferring that his murmured and often filthy words and sounds be for Galo’s ears only. They were both that way, but sometimes Galo could lose himself. He held Galo there, forcing him to swallow around him as his cock cut off his airway. After a moment, Galo’s eyes started to tear up, and Lio pulled back as Galo gasped for breath. A thick string of spit trailed from Galo’s lip to Lio’s shaft, glistening in the low, warm light of the room. Galo only had a moment to breathe before Lio dragged him up again, pushing his way back inside. Galo gagged a little, but Lio pressed on, knowing that he could take it. He continued until Galo started to pull away, letting Galo set the limit. Tears streamed down his face now, and Lio bent close to kiss them away. 

“Up,” Lio said curtly, dragging Galo behind him as he moved up onto the mattress. “On your back.” Galo followed, wiggling to get comfortable. “Arm okay?” Lio had set about sliding off his own clothes, folding them neatly and placing them on the dresser on top of Galo’s own. 

Galo smiled, knowing that Lio had broken character and hadn't yet realized it. “Yes, Lio. It feels fine.”

“Alright,” was the only response he got before Lio was up, clambering over him. He had some long, silver object in his hand that Galo could not quite make out, as his view was suddenly blocked by Lio sitting directly on his face and demanding, “Eat me.” 

Galo licked slowly over his hole, hearing Lio sigh as his tongue probed the ring of sensitive furl of muscle. He swirled his tongue, licking broad wet stripes like he knew Lio liked. Suddenly, Lio sat back, burying Galo’s face in his ass and cutting off his breath. Galo knew to keep going, Lio would let him breathe when it was time. He had a job to do. He sucked gently at Lio’s rim, feeling his lover’s thighs flex hard against the sides of his head. His feet had started to kick a little as the burn of oxygen deprivation started to sting his lungs and Lio rose off of him. He sucked in a gasping breath, and Lio sank back down again. 

He continued darting his tongue into that tight ring of muscle, urging Lio’s body to let him in. He felt a bright lance of pain, and tried to gasp, but Lio held him fast, thighs squeezing his head even harder. The sharpness was there again, over his left pec, the crease of his right elbow, over his belly button, lighting him up again and again. He could not tell where it would be next, and his head was starting to feel light again. He tapped his heel against the bed, and Lio sat forward, careful not to put his full weight on him. Galo took a moment to take a few deep breaths and enjoy the view Lio had offered him. He stretched himself out over Galo’s torso, rolling his hips to drag his cock along Galo’s abdominals. He drew a hiss out of his lover as the sharp needle pricks of pain sparked over Galo’s skin again over the sharp point of his hip bone, the crease of his thigh, just over his erect clit. His licking at Lio had become sporadic, groaning with every caress of the Wartenberg wheel against his skin. It didn’t hurt, per se, but it was a spike of concentrated sensation that quickly became overwhelming. Clearly, he was getting too distracted, as Lio sat back on his face, smothering him again. He groaned as Lio ran the wheel over his nipples, down the center of his sternum, up his ribs. It was so much, it was too much, and he struggled to focus on Lio riding his tongue. 

He heard a clatter as Lio tossed the tool onto the nightstand, and he cried out as Lio’s nails raked up his sides, leaving blooming red trails in their wake. Lio, still sitting on his face like it was his throne, chuckled as Galo squirmed. 

“Color?” Lio asked, making no move to free Galo enough to answer. Galo could practically hear his smirk.

“Gmmh,” Galo tried to answer, which was only met with Lio laughing at him. 

“Sorry, couldn’t quite make that out,” Lio taunted, scratching hard over his ribs again. He sat forward this time, letting Galo breathe. He chuckled again when he heard Galo chanting a chorus of _green, green, green._

“Good. Come on now,” Lio instructed, helping him maintain his balance as he turned over without the use of his arms. “Chest to the mattress, ass up.” Galo went easily, pliant and warm beneath Lio’s hands. Lio gave him a few moments to adjust and breathe into the new position, checking around to make sure that the bedding wasn’t getting in the way. Galo jolted a little, surprised, as the cool smoothness of leather gloves traces over his flank. “Color?”

“Green, sir,” Galo breathed. His voice was strained from having his chest pressed so flat to the bed. He heard the click of Lio’s boot heels as he walked around to stand next to him. 

“Look at you, already so sweet for me,” Lio murmured, tracing his thumb across the swollen head of Galo’s own hardness. Lio leaned in and licked into him, as if Galo's body were a feast. Galo sighed as Lio lavished him in attention, licking at his folds and his clit in turn. Just as Galo started to moan, Lio leaned back. He flicked lightly at the jewelry that graced the pierced hood of his clit, causing Galo to flinch and half-heartedly try to close his legs and wiggle away. He received a sharp smack on his ass for his efforts. 

“You _better_ let me look my fill,” Lio demanded, pinching the tender skin where Galo’s ass met his thigh. Galo gasped, knowing that it would surely leave a bruise. “You’re dripping wet just from having someone sit on your face and lick you out a little? What a fucking whore. I pay you an ounce of attention and you leak like a sieve.” As he spoke, sneering at Galo like he was gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe, he continued to play with the jewelry. “I bet a hole that sloppy and wet isn’t going to be tight enough for me,” Lio remarked, dragging one finger through the slick folds, tracing over Galo’s entrance. “Better stuff the other one, too.” Lio leaned off the bed and retrieved a bottle of lube and started slicking up a small metal plug that he’d laid out on the edge of the bed. Galo shivered as the cold blunt tip of it was traced around his asshole and tried to relax. 

“Stop clenching,” Lio warned, applying more pressure. “You’re going to take it. It’s not even the biggest thing you’ve had up your ass, now is it?” Galo squirmed and whimpered as the pressure built, Lio slowly rubbing the plug against him. “I asked you a question, Galo.” His voice was hard as he smacked Galo over the spot he’d pinched earlier.

Galo yelped and tried to hide his burning face in the mattress as he mumbled, “No, sir…”

“Speak up. I asked you a fucking question.” Lio reached forward and pinched him again, this time in the crease of his thigh, then hard on his nipple, causing him to jolt and whine again and again. His other hand never left the plug, still slowly working its way into Galo’s ass.

“No, sir!” Galo answered, practically yelling it into the bedding. “Please, sir, please!”

“‘Please, sir’,” Lio mimicked rudely in a high-pitched imitation of Galo’s voice. “That’s what you sound like. What are you even asking for? I’m giving you something for this slutty fucking hole of yours, and you still keep whining about it.”

“Sir I-” Galo couldn’t even finish his sentence before he was moaning, the plug pushing its way into him and settling flush. He squeezed around it, and it felt hard and unyielding inside him as he sighed and sagged even further against the mattress.

“Feel better now that you have something in you?” Lio asked him, making it clear that he did not care about the answer. “Figures. The only way to shut you up is to fill up any one of your holes. I’m surprised people let you talk this much. Don’t think they’d keep letting you if they knew what else that mouth is good for.” Lio landed a series of hard slaps against his ass, turning it hot and red with the effort. Galo’s ass was firm and well-muscled, made to take abuse. 

Galo felt Lio’s weight shift off the bed but no accompanying sound, and he realized he couldn’t see him. He’d started to feel cold with the longer Lio was away. “Lio?” he called, voice small and a little scared.

Lio was suddenly next to him, breath warm against the shell of his ear. “Right here, baby. You’re doing so well for me,” he murmured, stroking his clean hand through Galo’s hair. “Need a break?”

“No, just need you close,” he explained, a little embarrassed. 

“Don’t worry. I wouldn’t leave you like this. I just stepped away to grab… this.” The last word was accompanied by the click of an on-switch, and a burst of vibration directly against Galo’s clit. Galo cursed as his thighs began to quake with the strength of the wand, especially since it was right over his already overstimulated dick. Lio chuckled when Galo’s body tensed, his back arching taut like a bowstring.

“It’s too much, isn’t it?” Lio asked him, knowing that his lover’s body was screaming with too much sensation, an overloaded circuit getting ready to flip the breaker. Galo was shaking outright, quivering as he tried to pull his poor abused clit away from the jackhammering sensation of the wand’s vibration. Lio only chased him, leaving him to suffer and squirm under it for as long as he saw fit. Finally, _finally,_ after what felt like far too long, it clicked off. Galo sighed with relief, but that was cut short by the slick slide of fingers into his keyed-up body. Lio stroked his insides with that expert curl of fingers against his walls and rubbing against the plug that was still in his ass. 

Galo’s eyes clenched shut as Lio’s thumb rubbed featherlight against the head of his clit. A hand petted him over his back, his thighs, his calves, touching everywhere Lio could reach. In the back of his mind, he knew that this was a false sense of security, that Lio was lulling him into relaxing before ramping up the tension again. He started panting as that familiar pressure began to build in his belly, hot and wicked as Lio curled his fingers just right. Just as soon as he thought that maybe this was it, Lio’s fingers were gone and the wand roared to life again. Galo was absolutely certain his dick was going to fall off.

Lio laughed and slid his fingers back inside him, saying, “It won’t fall off. I like it too much to let that happen.” Galo hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud.

“Lio, _fuck_ , I need to- _ha!"_ Galo was panting, rocking back against his fingers as Lio worked in slow, firm circles. The fingers playing inside him were a gentle counterpoint to the forceful pressure of the vibrator, and Galo couldn’t help but move back and forth between them.

“You don’t need to do anything,” Lio crooned. “You’ll come on my dick like the good boy I know you are.” If he had any brain cells left to spare, Galo would have preened at the praise. As it was, all he could do was let the flood that was Lio carry him away. 

“Fuck, Lio, I don’t think I can take much more,” Galo whimpered, writhing as the counterpoints of sensation started to build into something bright and frenzied. “Please, let me come, I need to come!” He was begging and it was unbecoming, but he was so far beyond shame at this point.

“Hmm,” Lio hummed thoughtfully, and pulled away again, leaving Galo bereft. “No.” Galo screamed into the mattress, his frustration muffled by the bedding. Lio snickered, a wicked and knowing sound, as he used the flat of his fingers to tap against the base of the plug. “Look at you, you’re practically fucking yourself with that thing with the way you’re squeezing around it. Can’t even wait for me to do it? You’re so needy, you have to do it yourself?”

“No, no sir,” Galo told him through gritted teeth. “Need you. Need you in me!”

“ _F_ _uck,_ ” Lio cursed, voice rough and gravelly. Galo felt the press of the blunt head of Lio’s cock against him, and the long slick slide of him as he penetrated Galo’s body. It gave in to him easily, as wet and sloppy as he was. He felt so full, with the plug in his ass and Lio inside him, and it was the best kind of overwhelming. Lio started to work up a rhythm, using the harness for leverage to pull Galo up to meet his thrusts. He reached up to pull Galo’s head back by the hair, and Galo followed, content to be used and let Lio’s strength hold him up. Soon enough, Lio is railing him, forcing _ah, ah, ah_ cries out of Galo with every _thrust, thrust, thrust_ of his cock into his tight heat. With the ruthless way that Lio was fucking him and the needy way Galo was begging for more, they had slipped out of the roles they had started in. At this manic and desperate moment, they could only be this: twin flares. They fed on each other and would burn out together, or not at all.

“Lio, gonna come, please,” Galo panted, voice strained with effort and the angle of his head. “ _Please_ , touch me!” 

Lio let go of the harness, forcing Galo to use his own core strength and Lio’s hold on his hair to keep himself upright. He worked his hand beneath them, reaching to clumsily stroke Galo’s clit as he continued fucking him at the same brutal pace. The angle was awkward, but it was aggressive and that was what Galo wanted. The tension that had been building in his belly clenched like a fist and then snapped free, and he was thrown head first into a rushing, flooding orgasm that came on so sudden and strong, it made him scream and his vision whited out. Lio was murmuring filthy praise before he cursed under his breath and began his own sprint for the edge. He only lasted a few more erratic thrusts before he came, spilling deep into his lover with a rush of heat and a reverent call of Galo’s name. 

When it was over, Lio laid Galo down on the ruined sheets and made quick work of the harness. After stripping him of the ropes, he checked him over for marks that needed dressing. Finding none, he eased the plug out of a sleepy Galo, who was now little more than dead weight on the mattress. If Lio took a moment to appreciate the sight of his come dripping out of Galo's hole and onto his thighs? Well… That was for him to know. 

“Baby,” Lio leaned close to Galo’s ear and stroked a gentle hand over his good arm. “I’m going to go get a washcloth and some water. Will you be okay for a minute?”

Galo frowned and tried to burrow closer to Lio, who kissed his forehead. “One minute.”

“Sixty seconds, I promise.” Lio kissed his hair, and then he was gone. Galo had apparently drifted off again, because he woke to Lio wiping him down with a warm wet rag, and then passing him a bottle of water. Galo drank half of it and passed it back, watching Lio drain the other half. Lio climbed up onto the bed next to him and rummaged in the nightstand drawer for the fun-sized candy bars they kept squirreled away in there for these such occasions. Lio unwrapped a mini Twix and stuffed it into Galo’s mouth, who scowled at him as he chewed it. 

Lio shuffled closer, and they wrapped their arms around each other. “Did you get what you needed?” Lio asked him, sounding sleepy now, too.

He tipped Lio’s chin up and pressed a soft, sweet kiss to his lips. “You gave me exactly what I needed.” Lio hummed, satisfied and Galo pulled the covers up over them both. Tucking Lio close to his chest, he murmured, “You always do.”


End file.
